Signal acquisition devices or test and measurement devices such as digital storage oscilloscopes (DSOs) and the like typically include a triggering means by which the display or acquisition of a signal under test (SUT) may be synchronized to a specific event or events. A DSO, for example, may include means for operationally combining a plurality of trigger input conditions to produce a compound trigger event. For example, in a four channel DSO, where each of the four input channels includes respective trigger processing circuitry, four respective channel trigger signals may be logically processed (e.g., ANDed) together to produce a compound trigger signal. The compound trigger signal may then be applied to one or more of the input channels to acquire data of a specific type. DSOs also provide a full range of analog triggering functions such as, rising edge, pulsewidth, and runt triggering.
Unfortunately, there is at present no capability to derive a compound trigger condition utilizing more than the available number of channels on a particular instrument. Nor is there a way at present to combine analog and logic state triggering from multiple instruments and trigger all of the instruments from the combined trigger signal.